


Any other day

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Ironman (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Establish relationships, I Wrote This On My Phone, I saw those pictures from GQ and this came out, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mommy Kink, im sorry, it makes not much sense and I’m bad at porn, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Like any other day in his life... Even if his knees crack and his back ache, with the need burning and coursing through his veins, Tony wanted nothing more that pampered, love and adore Peter as he stood nervously by the mirror—





	Any other day

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame those beautiful pictures of Tom—

_ Any other day _

Peter stood in the room spinning within himself on light feet, the whole hotel had been a sight to behold but his room? _Their_ room was beyond expectations.

Tony had work to do: some meetings to attend and late lunches with possibles project partners, Peter could go —he was here as Tony’s personal assistant and Public Relationship advisor—, Peter had wanted to go until his eyes wandered over the room with a balcony and a full mirror wall; the beauty itself took his breath away. Tony chuckled feeling pleased with himself at Peter’s reactionand left the room after taking his shades but not before saying good bye in a soft kiss, something short, sweet and full of promises. 

They would have dinner in a couple of hours, also Peter had convinced Tony to see a fireworks show that was being advertised in the lobby. 

* * *

Tony knocked in the door and his voice was heard una mocking but no less loving tone while he said a cheesy line. _Honey__, I’m home. _ It had started as a joke the first weeks Peter finally moved into the compound with him, even Friday would be part of the joke as a counterpart of Tony referring to himself as ‘_Daddy’,_ Friday never answered Tony with such a name but would respond to her creator in occasions where Tony asked for Peter’s whereabouts in a smooth undertone and whispered ‘_where’s__ mommy?’_

Now, those words were said with warm eyes and such a fondness that Tony never imagined he was capable of. 

Peter giggled to himself and let Tony know he was in the shower.

There was a moment where Tony question if they truly had to go out, he was so burnt out from all meeting that he just wanted to have Peter for himself, however any second thoughts were left out as soon as Tony laid eyes on Peter’s figure. 

Peter was wearing a simple black suit borderline on oversized with a plain white t-shirt on, the only flashing detail in his outfit were the pair of blue shiny shoes that would sparkle when he walked. Peter hadn’t seen Tony yet, he was too focus on adding a lasting touch to comb his hair as his curls seemed to stay tamed for a short time. 

“Look at you.” Peter turned from the mirror to grin eagerly at Tony once he found the older man’s eyes. And Tony lost his breath. 

“Daddy.” 

Tony wanted nothing more than to get down on his knees and crawl to the beautiful young man standing in front of him to trail the perfect shape of his crotch in a long and languid lick; thanks to the soft material of Peter’s trousers Tony could picture the perfection of his legs and craved to loose himself between them. 

Even if his knees crack and his back ache, with the need burning and coursing through his veins, Tony wanted nothing more that pampered, love and adore Peter as he stood nervously by the mirror. 

Following his needs Tony stayed close to Peter, placed his hands at the end of his back taking each plump cheek squeezing and nuzzled the inside of Peter’s thighs. Peter’s knees trembled surprised and was about to fall if it wasn’t for the mirror which he collided against with. Making his body ached both of his hands found home in Tony’s hair and Peter moaned softly at the sound of the zipper of his pants being pulled down by Tony’s mouth. 

Any plans of going out were soon forgotten. 


End file.
